The ocean is where we meet
by SmithEva
Summary: Elizabeth Scrubb was the type of girl who read books and enjoyed the legends in them so when her two cousins come to stay with them most of all she enjoys the stories they tell her of Narnia though she doesn't believe in them. Until the moment she and her brother get sucked into the adventure of their lives. Caspian/OC, rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

„Edmund, this is stupid... They will never let you!" I exclaimed looking pointedly at my younger cousin. His black hair was covering his eyes, but not enough to prevent me from seeing him roll his eyes at me. „And what id they do? This is war Ed, not some kind of fairy tale you read..." I stopped myself before going further into it.

"I have told you before, I'm a king! I've been in battle..." he stated making me smile sympathetically at him. Lucy and her brother have told me many stories of their adventures in Narnia. At first, I had thought it was only a game, but as it went on I never actually believed all that happened. Talking mice and battles against a witch? It sounded like something that would come out of the books I read. But unlike my younger brother, I hadn't said anything. Most of the time I even enjoyed listening to their stories, seeing them so happy once they talked about it.

"Even so, you have told me that was swordplay, these are much more dangerous if you look at it..." I explained, but to no hope. He was always stubborn.

"Stop worrying and just let me go!" he exclaimed before walking away and through the double doors. I sighed looking after him as I leaned on the wall beside it deciding to wait. I feared of the outcome if they did believe his lies. What if he did get into the army? He most likely wouldn't last long. After a few minutes I saw Lucy walking over to me.

"Where is Edmund, you two are supposed to be helping me you know?" she raised her eyebrow at me questioningly. I sighed pointing to the double doors knowing Lucy would need no explanation. She rolled her eyes before pushing it open and walking in her eyes searching for her brother. And soon we both saw him, standing at the front of the line talking to a soldier sitting at the desk.

"Edmund, you're supposed to be helping me with the groceries." She spoke loudly catching everyone's attention. Soon after the other men in the line started snickering and laughing at Edmunds failed attempt.

"Better luck next time, squirt..." the boy standing behind him commented with a snicker. Edmund walked past us exiting the room with a smug look on his face. He helped Lucy and I as we carried the bags to her bike with him constantly fumbling.

"Squirt! He barely had two years on me!" he stated insulted by the name. "I'm a king! I've fought battles and lead armies!" not this again.

"Not in this world..." I stated hoping it would shut him up.

"Yeah, instead I'm stuck here doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb!" he commented making me smirk at him. The two always did fight, and whenever that happened Lucy and I had to stop them knowing it was most likely Edmund would crush my brother with only one blow. However Lucy wasn't even listening to him anymore as she looked behind him at a soldier flirting with a blonde girl. The girl gently put her hair behind her ear and I noticed Lucy doing the same making me smile at her. Ah, my little cousin is growing up...

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked sounding confused as he didn't notice a thing.

"Uhhh... Nothing! Come on than!" she exclaimed starting to pull the bicycle down the road back to my house. Edmund sent me confused look to which I only smiled. He was such a guy... Once we had gotten home Lucy and I went to leave the groceries in the kitchen.

"We're home!" I exclaimed as we moved through the house with little help from Edmund.

"Hello Uncle Harold..." Lucy greeted my father who sat in his chair completely ignoring her. My father has the ability to ignore anything under the age of twenty. Which I guess helped with the whining of my brother around. Though he ignored me as well. "I tried finding some carrots, but all they had were turnips again!" Lucy always tried making conversation hoping that one day he would reply.

"Father?" I lightly asked trying to catch his attention. However it never works. I looked at the floor before turning to go back to the kitchen. I caught Edmund pointing his tongue at the man in the chair making me giggle quietly though the fun of it soon ended as Eustace appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Father, Edmund is making faces at you!" he exclaimed making me roll my eyes. He threw one of his spit balls at Edmund causing him to explode with anger as he climbed quickly up the stairs towards my brother.

"Why, you little—" he was about to hit him just as Eustace said it thinking our father would do anything about it, but he was interrupted by Lucy.

"Edmund! Look," she happily exclaimed causing all of us to look at her questioningly. "It's from Suzan!" she stated showing us the letter. The two siblings and I moved into Lucy's and mine room as she read the letter aloud.

"I wish you were here with us. It's such an adventure, but nothing like our times in Narnia..." Lucy read. Seriously, she was believes in this Narnia story as well. I've gotten used to expecting it from Edmund and Lucy, I wouldn't even be surprised if Peter stated something like that, but I never expected it from Suzan. "America is very exciting, except... We never see father, he works so very hard." The letter went on as Suzan explains something about a naval officer, but the next sentence catches my attention. "Mother hopes you both won't mind another few months in Cambridge... Another few months?!" Lucy exclaimed questioningly. I could tell they weren't happy about staying. A part of me felt slightly bad for them... Being away from their family for so long now must be really hard, but another part of me was happy they were staying a little longer since I have actually grown fond of their company.

"How will we survive?" she added making me mock gasp pretending I was offended, while I did know they were actually talking mostly about my nuisance of a brother.

"You're lucky... At least you share a room with the normal one in the family, I'm stuck with mullet mouth." Edmund stated making me chuckle.

"I love you to cousin..." I mocked making him and Lucy smile slightly.

"Suzan and Peter are the lucky ones. Off on adventures..." Lucy told us and got up from the bed walking over to a small mirror hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, they're the eldest and we're the youngest..." Edmund scoffed. "We don't matter as much."

"Don't say that... You matter as much as your brother and sister and you know it... You're parents are only trying to keep you safe!" I reassured him with a smile which he didn't return this time.

"Do you think I look anything like Suzan?" Lucy asked us as she looked at her reflection.

"You don't need to look like her to be beautiful you know?" I reassured making her smile.

"Lucy, have you seen this ship before?" Edmund asked as he got up from the bed and walked over to the painting which has been in my room for as long as I can remember.

"Yeah, it's very Narnian-looking, isn't it?" she asked with a smile as she walked over to stand beside her brother.

"Yeah... Just another reminder that we're here and not there!" Ed stated sadly. From the stories I've heard and the ways the two siblings acted I gathered that even though it most likely doesn't exist this Narnia place is very important to them. Apparently to all four of the Pevansies, which only made me feel slightly jelous. Once we were kids Eustace was always stuck up and never wanted to have fun or play games like that. We never acted like brother and sister... Something Edmund and Lucy do all the time, they're unsperable.

"There once were two orphans who wasted their time believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." My brother appeared at the door making me jump as he spoke for I did not see him there. He mocked and teased the two wearing his usual smirk as Edmund glared at him.

"Please let me hit him!" Edmund asked as he started walking over to the door. Ok, so maybe I slightly twisted the truth before. If it were up to me, Eustace would've been beaten into a pulp by now though Lucy was never the one for violence so she stopped Edmund every time, encluding this one.

"Don't you ever knock?" I asked my brother before anything else could happen.

"It's my house I'll do as I please!" he stated making me roll my eyes at him. As if it wasn't mine as well! "You're just guests!" he added.

"You're forgetting I'm no guest!" I remarked sending him one of my death glares. Even though he probably knows I won't hit him or hurt he my brother is still afraid of me.

"What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous!" he exclaimed making me scoff. He never understood any kind of art.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door!" Edmund commented obviously unhappy that Eustace was even here. Just as much as I was.

"It looks like the water is actually moving..." Lucy stated making me smile and get up from my bed as I stood on the other side of Edmund looking at the picture. Even though it has been in my room for a long time I have never noticed why, which was slightly surprising since I actually loved this picture.

"What rubbish!" my brother exclaimed and at the moment I seriously wanted to slap him. At least it would most likely catch the attention of my father. "See? That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels of yours and fairy tales." He commented making me sigh. I was just about to say something when Edmund beat me to it.

"There once was a boy called Eustace who read books full of facts that were useless." He stated making me laugh, which I didn't even bother hiding.

"People who read fairy tales are always the sort who become a hideous burden to the people like me... Who read books of real information." Eustace shot back causing me to turn around and glare at him.

"Hideous burden?!" Edmund spat at my brother and this time he actually looked like not even Lucy could restrain him. "I haven't seen you lift a finger since we have arrived..." he exclaimed making a fair point. My mother and I were the only ones that actually worked around this house, cleaned, cooked and everything else. "I have a right mind to tell your father it was you who stole aunt Alberta's sweets..." they were still arguing but my attention was caught once again by the picture. Were my eyes fooling me or was water actually leaking from it? It couldn't be...

"Edmund, the painting." Lucy called out to her brother though he was too distracted by the argument with Eustace. As the cold water slightly started splashing out of the painting I gasped in shock. This couldn't be happening.

"What's going on here?" Eustace's attention was caught as he got splashed with the water.

"Lucy, do you think?" Edmund was about to ask his sister something but was interrupted midsentace.

"It's some kind of trick, stop it or I will tell mother!" Eustace exclaimed running over to the door calling out and trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. The water splashed all over the floor fastly rising. And suddenly everything made sence. Magic, the Narnian-looking boat... Deep down inside my mind was telling me I was being insane, but somehow I knew.

"I'll just smash the rotten thing!" my brother exclaimed pulling the frame of the wall.

"No, Eustace! No!" Edmund exclaimed as he and Lucy started fighting my brother. I looked around my room realising how everything on the floor was soaking wet already and I sighed in desperation. Most of them were my books. Somehow Lucy and Edmund managed to pry my brother of the painting dropping it on the floor in the process as the water filled the room. The currents pulled me down and I was surprised how strong they were. But there was not much time to think of it as I spat out the salt water trying not to choke. And that is when another fact hit me... I can't swim! My room was already covered in water and I did the most irrational thing I could. I tried yelling out Edmunds name, but water filled my lungs. I tried to move, but by every second my hands felt heavier and heavier. I could see Edmund, Lucy and Eustace make their way to the surface, but I could also see them being further and further away which meant I was sinking. Of all the ways I could die, I never thought drowning will be one of them. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong hands wrap around my waist as they dragged me up. And just in a matter of seconds my head ripped through the surface as I gasped for breath.

"It's alright I've got you!" my saviour exclaimed causing me to turn around and look at him whilst his hands still stayed on my waist. He started dragging me towards a ship I had just noticed and helped me onto a plank of wood. My legs wobbles as I took a tight grip on the rope beside me. "Hold on!" he said. And suddenly we were being pulled upwards to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we were pulled on board I was handed a towel as my eyes immediately searched for my brother and cousins who I soon saw. Lucy and Edmund quickly ran over to me as Lucy gripped me in a hug.

"Liz, I'm so sorry we tried going back for you..." Edmund started to apologise and I could very well see the guilt in his eyes making me smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" as I said that I turned to look at the man who had saved me. He was talking to who I suppose was the captain at the moment so I was lucky to not have been caught staring. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and his tanned skin shone under the sunlight. I had to admit he was pretty handsome. He soon turned back to us his eyes catching mine making me blush and look away ashamed. I could hear him chuckle which only made my face even more red.

"Now how in the world did you end up here?" he asked turning to Lucy who gave him a wide smile.

"I have no idea..." she commented with a giggle.

"Caspian! It's good to see you again..." Edmund smiled at his friend. Caspian? As in Caspian the tenth I have heard so much about? But I didn't voice my thoughts; instead I only shyly stood to the side looking at my feet.

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked him breaking my train of thought. Once again I was slightly surprised I knew exactly what she was talking about, Suzan's horn... A part of me wanted to think this was only an extremely weird dream, the work of my imagination, but another part of me knew where I was. I also knew I owed Edmund and Lucy an apology for not believing in them. Then again, who in their right mind would?

"No. Not this time." Caspian spoke slightly confused.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here." Edmund stated and I smiled at how happy he was. I didn't see his happiness that much; it was only on rare occasions. I was happy for him, he was finally somewhere he belonged. Suddenly a loud shriek caught everyone's attention making me turn to it knowing exactly well who it came from. As I looked at my brother lying on the floor I noticed a big looking mouse standing on top of him.

"Get that thing of me! Get that thing of me!" he exclaimed throwing the small creature so hard it had rolled off of him and to the floor with a thud.

"Eustace!" I scolded at him as he looked around the boat meeting my eyes. The mouse landed in front of the three of us and somehow, again, I knew who it was. Reepicheep! I wonder when I'll see Aslan as well... Note the sarcasm.

"Your majesties!" the small mouse bowed to my cousins causing them to smile. Somehow I wasn't even surprised once it spoke.

"Hello Reep, what a pleasure!" Edmund exclaimed happy to see his old friend.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir." He spoke before turning to look back at Eustace who was now coughing out all the water he had drunken on his way here. "But first... What do we do about this hysterical interloper?"

"That giant rat thing, just tried to claw my face off!" Eustace overreacted obviously. From the stories I have heard of Reepicheep, I doubt he would do such a thing to someone innocent at least.

"I was merely trying to expel the water out of your lungs sir!" Reepicheep explained.

"It talked! Did you see? Did you hear that Elizabeth?! He talked!" my brother seemed in shock as he hadn't heard the stories of this mouse before.

"He always talks!" one of the sailors exclaimed.

"Actually it's getting him to shut up that's a trick." Caspian commented from beside me making me smile.

"The moment there is nothing to be said your highness I promise you, I will not say it..." he stated making my smile to grow wider. This place was truly amazing.

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" Eustace yelled catching everyone's attention once again.

"Perhaps we could throw him back in?" Reepicheep suggested lightly. I looked over at Edmund and Lucy seeing a thoughtful expression on Ed's face.

"Edmund!" Lucy scolded him causing me to laugh slightly.

"Sorry Ed, but I'd never hear the end of it from mother, maybe even my father would have _something _to say." I told him knowing how much he would like that option.

"I demand to know just where in the blazers I am?!" Eustace yelled walking over to a group of sailors in a rude manner.

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy!" a talking bull exclaimed, again I was not surprised. I would've been if it turned out that a talking mouse was the only animal they had here. At the sight though, Eustace fainted. Since I was his sister I shouldn't have laughed, but so did everyone else. My brother always was like that. Refused to believe even what he had seen with his own eyes. I noticed Caspian move beside me walking over to the bull.

"Was it something I said?" the animal asked making me laugh as I looked over at Lucy who had an amused expression on her face.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian asked with an amused smile which everyone seemed to share, even me. The prince or king now, walked back over to us. "Men!" he yelled out catching the crew's attention as he turned to look at them all. "Behold our castaways, Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valliant, high king and queen of Narnia!" he explained and everyone on the deck bowed down to one knee to their king and queen. Of course since I didn't fit into that picture I moved away letting them have their moment of glory. "Come on let's get you all in some dry clothes." My attention was caught once again as Caspian appeared by my side talking to the all three of us. He lead us bellow the deck and through a hall which held many doors.

"Lucy, you will be the lucky one since there is only one free room..." he commented making Lucy smile.

"Finally my own room!" she exclaimed quickly adding. "Not that I didn't mind sharing the one with you back in Cambridge."

"I understand Lou!" I shortly commented making her smile as Caspian opened the door to her room. If you ask me it was beautiful. Not too big, but still amazing. Covered in wooden planks and with an amazing view of the sea through which we travelled. Caspian was right, she is the lucky one.

"Now I hope you two don't mind sharing with me and Reep, also your friend will be with us as well." He asked the both of us, but his eyes lingered on me. I guess it was mostly up to me since I was a girl. Not wanting to cause a scene I only nodded. I mean how hard can it be? And I can always ask Lucy to let me change in her room.

"Fine by me, though does Eustace have any other place to be?" Edmund asked sceptically. "He snores like a pig..." Caspian chuckled at his comment.

"I'm sorry, but that is the only place we can fit all of you!" he stated making Edmund sigh.

"Lucy really is the lucky one." He mumbled and just as his sentence finished Lucy opened the door to her room again.

"Good you're still here... Elizabeth come, there are clothes her you could use." She exclaimed and I smiled at her thankfully. I turned to look at my cousin and Caspian giving them both a smile and turning as I spoke to Caspian.

"I forgot to say it before, but thank you... For saving me." I said and he nodded.

"It was the least I could do..." he answered with a smile which I returned before being pulled into the room by Lucy.

"I fear there are only dresses though!" she commented as she looked through the closet. "And I doubt there is any of the sailors which keeps women's clothes around." She mumbled.

"Lucy, even if there were those sailors I would be to freaked out by them to take the clothes..." I commented causing her to smile.

"Fair point... Here I think this will suit you best!" she commented handing me a dress. It was a dark blue colour with a brown belt around the waist. I took the dress from her hands thanking her as I walked behind the dressing panel. I took off my wet clothes and pulled on the blue dress walking back out. I looked at myself in a big mirror gaping at its beauty. It was tight around my chest but then below the belt it spread out in waves around my legs reaching the floor.

"You look beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed joining me by my side with a smile.

"You think?" I asked sounding unsure. After all people never tell me I'm beautiful... She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course I am... Here, try these!" she stated handing me a pair of brown leather boots which I gladly took pulling them on. They were a perfect fit. She smiled at me before reaching for a couple of clothes and going behind the panel.

"So, now do you believe me?" she asked me making my brows furrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked for an explanation hearing her chuckle.

"You might've acted all this time like you believed us when we spoke of Narnia, but in your eyes it was obvious you didn't believe it... What about now?" she asked as she emerged back wearing a pair of brown pants and a white shirt.

"I guess I do owe you two an apology for that then..." I stated with a smile.

"Please, there is nothing to apologise for. No sane person would've believed us after all!" she stated making me smile.

"I'm still goanna apologise to Edmund the next time I see him..." I told her which lit up her face.

"Well than lets go find them!" she said eagerly making me chuckle at her enthusiasm. We left Lucy's room, closing the door behind us as we started walking down the hall. I realised the two of them must still be in what is supposed to be our room though I had no idea where that could be, and something tells me Lucy wouldn't know either. So we were lucky for as we rounded a corner I bumped into what I first thought was a wall. But as a pair of hands wrapped around my waist looking up I noticed it was Caspian. Saving me from falling, again...

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" I moved away with a blush forming on my face.

"It's alright, we were just going to find you..." he commented looking at me. "Come I have something to show you." He commented before leading us down the hall towards a set of wooden double doors, as he opened them the three of us walked in looking around the big room. Lucy walked over to a golden caving of a lion with a smile as she traced the lines.

"Aslan..." she told me with a smile causing me to smile back. "Look, its Suzan's bow and arrows!" she exclaimed walking over to the other side of the room.

"Lucy..." Caspian called her name as he showed her a small sized box which held a dagger and some kind of potion, the healing potion Lucy has told me about I suppose.

"My healing cordial... and dagger!" she smiled widely as she walked over to it reaching out, but suddenly stopping herself. "Oh, may I?" she asked him.

"Of course, they're yours!" he commented handing her the box which she gladly took from his hands walking back over to me.

"Peter's sword!" Edmund exclaimed looking at a sword which was held in one of the corners of the room. Walking over to it Caspian picked it up as he spoke.

"I looked after it as promised..." he explained. "Here, hold it if you wish." He handed Edmund the sword who politely refused saying the sword was Caspian's now.

"I did save this for you though..." Caspian stated with a small smile playing at his lips as he pulled out a flash light. Oh, I remember when Edmund and Lucy fist came, sometimes I still heard him talking about being so stupid he had left it here. Edmund caught the thing in his arms thanking Caspian, slightly disappointedly if I might add, but I don't think anyone else had noticed.

"Caspian? Could Elizabeth use Suzan's bow? For protection I mean..." Lucy asked making my eyes widen. I would most likely kill someone with it.

"Well I suppose, it is better than giving your other friend the weapons." Caspian mockingly stated walking over to the bow and arrows handing them to me.

"They're Suzan's I couldn't—" I started saying when Edmund interrupted me.

"Suzan isn't here is she?" he said with a smile.

"Thank you..." I said to Caspian as I took the two things and put them over my shoulders, to scared of holding them to long in the fear of hurting someone with them. Seeing this Lucy laughed at me causing me to roll my eyes.

"Come, I want you to meet someone."

We were lead into another room, this time smaller than the other, but still beautiful. Then again this whole ship is beautiful... In the middle of the room stood a man. I had seen him before, talking to Caspian though I didn't know his name.

"Lucy, Edmund, Elizabeth... I would like you to meet Drinian. He is in charge around here." Caspian explained.

"After you of course, my lord!" the man said politely.

"So how long have we been gone? What have you done in all that time?" Edmund asked wanting to know everything. And soon Caspian went to explain. He led us over to a map which was spread across the table in the room.

"Since you left, the Giants of the North surrendered unconditionally..." He pointed to a place which was marked as The Lands of the North on the map and then moved to another place, Desert, as he continued to explain. "Then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert. There is peace across all of Narnia, in just three years." He stated proudly, but it only made me confused.

"And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?" Lucy asked him with a smile across her face making him smile as well.

"No, not one to compare to your sister..." he mumbled and as he looked up from the table his eyes met mine. However, I quickly looked away back to my cousins voicing the question on my mind.

"Lucy, didn't you tell me that every time you were called, it was because of some kind of trouble?" I asked her making her brow furrow. "But if there are no wars to fight, and nobody is in trouble why are you here?" I asked her, most of all wondering also why my brother and I were.

"It's a good question, I have been asking myself the same thing." Caspian stated. "And also, why your cousins?" he added. Edmund must've told him that. Did he say everything?

"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund asked looking back down at the map.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and loyal supporters..." he stated turning around to look at the board with seven drawn faces on it. "The seven lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands, no one has heard from them since..." he stated pointing at the map again.

"So you think something has happened to them?" Edmund asked him.

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out..." Caspian said.

"But, what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked putting her hand over the the map.

"Uncharted water..." Drinian spoke for the first time. "Things you can barely imagine, tales of sea serpents and worse..."

"Sea serpents?" Edmund asked as if he didn't believe it.

"Alright captain, that's enough of your tall tales." Caspian said with a smirk as he bit into an apple. As I saw the food I realised how hungry I was, and so did my stomach as it made a loud sound. Oh, God! I looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Here." Caspian handed me one as well causing me to smile as I took it from him.

"Thank you." I said as he returned my smile causing me to feel as if something was flying around inside of me. I'm just being delusional; it's only the hunger playing with my mind... I dismissed it as I took a bite out of the apple ignoring my feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

„Where sky and water meet, where the waves grow ever sweet..." I heard as I climbed up the stairs towards the head of the dragon in the front of the ship. "Doubt you not, Reepicheep! To find all that you seek there in the Utter East, doubt not-" the mouse sung looking at the horizon in front of us.

"That's pretty! What is it, I feel like I've heard it before..." I stated startling him slightly. Once he had gotten over the shock of it he made his way towards me.

"A dryad sung it to me when I was just a mouseling." He spoke. "I can't divine the meaning, but I've never forgotten the words. However, I am surprised you have heard it, it's an old Narnian nursery rhyme, only a little bit changed in my case." He added making my brow furrow in confusion.

"What do you think is past the Lone Islands, Reepicheep?" I asked him causing a small smile to appear on his face.

"Well, I've been told the furthest east one can sail is to the end of the world... Aslan's country!" he explained making me wonder if such a thing as the actual end of the world could exist in a place like Narnia.

"Do you really believe in such a place?" I asked him with a smile.

"Well, we have nothing, if not belief my lady..." he commented making me giggle.

"Please, just call me Elizabeth, I am not royal." I stated making him nod. Looking over the edge I stared at the blue surface of the sea. I noticed something moving around, diving in and out before realising it were mermaids. But these didn't look like the ones I would read about, it seemed as if their bodies were made of only water. One waved at me causing me to smile as I waved back. Just as I climbed down back to the main deck I heard the sounds of two swords clashing making me look up from my feet only to see Edmund and Caspian moving around swiftly as they fought each other with smiles on their faces. I carefully watched, a part of me scared of Edmund getting hurt, but somehow my eyes were mostly concentrated on Caspian as he sent blows in Edmund's way and ducked the ones sent to him. As I watched it seemed that the whole crew was watching and enjoying it almost as much as the two fighting. In the end it was a tie as each of them had his sword to the neck of the other. Everyone clapped for their two kings.

"You've grown stronger my friend." I heard Caspian compliment Edmund as I myself started clapping.

"Seems I have..." my cousin answered with a small smile as the two sheathed their swords. The crews attention was caught as Drinian called out telling them all to go back to work. As Caspian looked around the ship whilst Edmund walked over to Lucy's side our eyes met. Though this time I didn't look away, I smiled at him which he returned before coming towards me.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked me though it didn't sound cocky as a person would think it did.

"It's interesting, then again, I am enjoying everything here..." I commented making his smile grow.

"Well I'm glad you like it." He stated as I looked up at his brown eyes getting lost in them. Neither of us was able to look away until the moment Drinian spoke.

"Seems the whiney one has woken up..." he commented making me look towards where Lucy and Edmund sat now joined by my brother.

"I take it you want to talk to him?" Caspian asked practically reading my thoughts. He motioned for me to follow him as he lead me through the mass of sailors.

"... I'm contacting the British Consul, have you all arrested for kidnapping! All of you, including the devil of my sister!" I heard Eustace threatening as Caspian and I walked closer. The devil of his sister? Wonder what makes me the devil... He was prepared to walk away but bumped into Caspian who looked down at him with an amused expression.

"Kidnapping, is it?" he asked him causing me to sigh in desperation. Couldn't Eustace just give it a rest? "Funny, I thought we had saved your life..." Caspian defended.

"You held me against my will!" Eustace exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hah!" Reep laughed slightly causing me to giggle at his response.

"Did I?" Caspian seemed amused by my brother, and if he wasn't such a nuisance I would've been to.

"In what, must I say, are the most unhygienic quarters! It's like a zoo down there!" he complained over and over.

"Eustace, that is enough!" I was starting to get angry. Caspian and his crew have shown nothing but kindness to us which I was very much thankful for.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep asked causing Edmund to roll his eyes.

"He's just warming up..." he commented. Or conversation was about to go on, when one of the sailors yelled out. Caspian ran up the stairs to Drinian's side. I leaned on the side of the ship with Lucy and also saw the small shapes of land. We were sailing towards it and as the sun started setting I was able to see the stone walls of the city on the island. At the front of the ship Caspian, Edmund and Drinian were looking through the monocular at the land in front of us. I was sitting with Lucy unable to hear what they were saying.

"Men, the longboats, furl the sail and prepare to drop the anchor!" Tavros, the bull whose name I remembered to learn, yelled out to the man giving the commands the three must've decided on.

"Come on, let's go get ready!" Lucy exclaimed making my eyes widen.

"You think I should go?!" I asked her. "I don't want to be a burden..." I commented just as Caspian and Edmund joined us.

"We're taking Eustace with us, sadly." Edmund exclaimed looking smug about it.

"And trust me, you will be no burden..." Caspian smiled reassuringly at me. Deciding to actually go I picked up the bow and arrows which were set beside me as Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, Reepicheep, Eustace and I boarded one of the longboats setting off towards the land with four sailors for oars. As I looked at the city it seemed deserted, but I have never been here, maybe it is supposed to be like that...

"Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead!" Reepicheep exclaimed happily as we reached the port.

"I wish I had his enthusiasm..." I mumbled to Lucy causing her to giggle. I must admit, I was slightly scared of this place. Even if the place was supposed to have a small population of people living here, it wouldn't have been this quiet for sure. Something was wrong, and as weird as it sounds I could feel it in my gut.

"Couldn't it have waited till the morning?" Eustace asked just as Lucy and I climbed out of the ship.

"There is no honour in turning away from adventure, lad!" Reep stated wisely looking back at my brother.

"Is it just me, or is this place to quiet?" I asked looking at Caspian questioningly.

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked confirming my suspicions, something was definitely wrong.

"Come on jelly legs..." Reepicheep extended his hand to help Eustace out of the boat, but as stubborn as he is he refused it, but fell with a grunt. I felt slightly bad for my brother, who wouldn't?

"And you're certain he is related by blood?" Caspian asked eying my brother in a questioning way.

"Liz is the lucky one when it comes to that..." Edmund commented making me hit him lightly across the head as I moved past him, climbing the small steps alongside Lucy. I pulled my bow of my back along with an arrow out of its quiver just as Lucy got her dagger ready and Caspian his crossbow. I guess I wasn't being to paranoid at least... Suddenly I was startled by the ringing coming from the bell tower making me gasp. Looking up at it I only saw birds flying away and nothing else. Caspian lowered his crossbow after a few more moments as he spoke.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place... We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send out a searching party!" Caspian explained.

"Yes your majesty!" Reepicheep obeyed putting his sword back in place as we headed to the entrance of the city. All of us as quiet as we could be. Knowing Eustace was the last one following, many times I couldn't help myself but look back and check if he was alright. We walked through the city which was completely empty with no soul to be found in it.

"Yeah, looks like nobody's in. Do you think we should head back?" Eustace called to us making all of us turn around to look at him.

"Do you want to come here and guard... something?" Edmund asked him with a confused expression.

"Ah, yes!" Eustace ran over to us adding. "Good idea cousin!" what the hell has happened to my brother? He must really be scared to say something Edmund had suggested is a good idea. "Uhh... very logical!" and he gave him somewhat of a compliment... Even though that one caused all of us to turn around again and look at him as if he was crazy. I scanned around the walls, trying to bore into every crack in the wall hoping this is the best thing my brother could be doing. Suddenly I jumped as I felt a hand on my back. Looking up at Caspian I saw him give me a reassuring glance before he walked over to Eustace pulling out a dagger and giving it to the boy.

"I've got it, I've got it... Don't worry!" though it seemed as if I was the only one worried.

"Just be careful with that ok?" I asked knowing well enough Eustace could hurt himself with that knife how clumsy he was. With that the four of us entered the bell tower as the doors made a screeching sound, but luckily it wasn't too loud. If it were in any other occasion I would've taken a moment to admire how beautiful this place actually was. The bells hung from the ceiling with statues of what I guessed were kings surrounding them on both sides. Edmund walked over to some kind of stand which held many books, only one of them open. He shone his flashlight at it as we all joined him by his side. Lucy on one and Caspian and I on the other...

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked sounding confused.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund added to her question.

"It looks like some kind of fee..." she stated.

"Slave traders!" Caspian realised and just as he said it men started sliding down the ropes making the bells sound off again. Using my bow and arrow I started shoting the men and each one I aimed for I managed to strike. But I didn't have the time to be amazed by my archery skills as a scream came from the doors causing me to look over to the spot. I saw Eustace being held by a man who had the dagger Eustace was given now to his neck. He shut the door behind him as he started to speak.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again... I'd say you should drop your weapons." He commanded.

"Like a girl?" Eustace sounded offended which was not the best moment to be displaying it.

"Now!" the man exclaimed pressing the dagger slightly harder. Lucy was the first one to put her dagger down followed by the rest of us. "Put them in irons!" Suddenly I was surrounded by men restraining me from fighting back in a rather harsh way as they put handcuffs around my wrists.

"Let's take these three to market... Send those two to the dungeons!" he instructed as Lucy tried to set herself free but to no avail.

"Come on girly!" one of the men pushed me making me stumble as I fell to the ground with a whimper. But I was quickly pulled back to my feet.

"Listen to me you insolent fool, I am your king!" Caspian yelled trying to fight off the men and so did Edmund which earned him a punch.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed getting more angrier as I saw my cousin get hurt.

"You're goanna pay for that!" Edmund threatened harshly.

"Actually someone else is going to pay, for all of you..." another man walked out of the shadows making me wonder for how long has he been standing there.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed for her brother as they dragged us all away from each other. I tried getting free again, but the man holding me only tightened his grip on me making sure it will leave bruises later because of it.

"Lucy! Elizabeth!" Caspian and Edmund's voices were mixed in with all the screaming as we lost sight of each other when they dragged us out of the tower. I could still hear them yelling, but soon that disappeared too and all was quiet again. A terrible fear creapt into my heart and all I could hear now was it's loud beating as I hoped everyone was going to be alright, hoping Drinian and his men would find us in enough time...


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there with my head leaning on the stone wall while my hands were cuffed. Beside me sat what is supposed was a satyr and on the other side was Lucy who had a frightened expression on her face. I reached out taking her hand in mine with a reassuring smile. I was also frightened, more than I'd ever been in my whole life, but I had to stay strong to show support to Lucy and Eustace. After all I was all they had at the moment, at least until Drinian's men showed up. I only hoped that it wouldn't be to late. After all dawn has passed a long time ago, they must be on the island already. Our attention was caught by screaming coming from one of the carriages. On it was a group of people headed to the port. A man and a little girl ran after them desperately. Where were they taking these people? By the worried faces of the people around me I knew it was nothing good. I sat silently and watched as they boarded the people into a small boat letting them sail deeper into the sea. Are they setting the free? But their faces were occupied with fear, telling me I was wrong. A dark cloud appeared over the sea and along the surface a green mist, if I was seeing alright, was creeping towards the boat. Soon it effulged the boat and it's people hiding them from our sight. Once the mist was gone the people where nowhere in sight.

"Where did they go?" I asked nobody in particular, but the satyr beside me answered.

"Nobody knows, it's a sacrifice... If you're not sold you will be most likely given to the mist!" he explained making my eyes widen. I was startled by a voice of one of the slave traders as people gathered around us.

"Let the bidding begin!" people around me were being dragged around like dolls when suddenly one of the men grabbed Lucy beside me making me scream.

"Lucy!" I yelled her name trying to hold on to her hand.

"Elizabeth!" she screamed frightened. We were still holding on when the man managed to pull Lucy away from me. As she was put up on the small stage so everyone could see her the men started exclaiming prices they would pay for her.

"One hindered and fifty!" a man exclaimed, but no one tried outnumbering him.

"Anymore bids?" the man standing beside Lucy grabbed one of the sold signs putting it around her neck. "Sold!" he exchanged the money with the man pulling her to the side. Then he came over to the ones that were left, pulling me up to my feet.

"And now, who'll kick of the bidding? She looks fine might I add?" the men eyed me over making me gag. They again started yelling out amounts of money they would pay and they were pretty high. But suddenly one exclaimed two hundred making my eyes widen. Somehow I knew, I knew I was sold... And that was proved as I had the sold sign around the neck and was handed to my... owner...

"Now we'll have so much fun..." he whispered in my ear making me shake with fear. I knew what he meant. Looking back over at the stage I saw Eustace being dragged up. No! I tried figting my way out of the man's iron grip causing him to back hand me making me stop.

"I'll take them off your hands... I'll take them all of your hands!" a firmiliar voice exclaimed making a smile appear on my face. About time! All the crew of the Dawn Treader has by now taken off all their cloaks and were fighting with the slave traders. Seeing this, the man holding me pulled me the other way. He pulled me up a flight of stairs even though I tried resisting.

"Do you want me to hit you again?! I won't be as gentle this time..." he warned pulling me onto him roughly. He was about to say something else when he fell to the floor fainting. I looked up to see Caspian holding a wooden stick.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I told him making him smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking me over as he took another step towards me. His eyes stopped at my cheek. "Who did that?" he asked worriedly.

"That's not important, for now we have to get out of here..." I commented making him nod. He grabbed my hand gently as we started running down the steps by which I came. We ran over to Edmund and an older man as another group of traders attacked us. Though as I fought one of them I noticed a pair of keys by his belt. Taking off my sold sign I hit him across the head with it making him fall to the floor. I grabbed the keys looking over at Caspian and Edmund.

"Caspian!" I yelled out and as he turned to look at me I threw him the keys, but not before unlocking my own shackles so my hands and neck were now free. He looked over at me to thank me when his eyes widened.

"Watch out!" he exclaimed making me turn around and duck in the last second as another one of the men swung a plank of wood at my head. I kicked him with my leg causing him to fall through a wooden fence to one of the roofs. After some time, the fight was one with the help of others.

"Elizabeth!" Edmund exclaimed catching my attention causing me to turn around and look at him with a smile as he ran over to me and Caspian.

"Are you alright?" I asked him worriedly making a smile appear on his face for a short amount of time before he saw my cheek. His eyes now held anger as he looked around.

"Who did that?! I'm going to kill them!" he exclaimed making me smile.

"There's no need for that, it's just a bruise... It will heal!" I told him. "I'm just glad you're alright, both of you!" I commented looking between him and Caspian.

"Come on let's find Lucy and Eustace!" Caspian said before we moved back to the main court where we saw Lucy and Eustace talking to Reepicheep. Lucy had a big smile on her face, and there was also a hit of a small one on Eustace's face as well.

"Lu!" Edmund exclaimed catching her attention as she turned around to look at us. Her smile only grew wider as she ran into her brother's arms.

"Thank God, you're ok!" she exclaimed. Suddenly our attention was cough by all the villagers starting to clap for us.

"I think it's time to get back to the ship, your highness!" Drinian spoke as he appeared by Caspian's side. We started making our way down to the long boats and I couldn't be any more happier to be going back to the ship at the moment. We were followed by the cheers and clapping of the people around us making everyone smile.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" our attention was caught by a man running over towards us. Not knowing who he was Caspian pushed me behind him protectively as Drinian stopped the man. As I looked at his face I noticed it was the man who was trying to save the people that were given to the mist before.

"My wife was taken just this morning!" the man exclaimed. I put a hand oh Caspian's which was now at the hilt of his sword. As he looked over at me I nodded reassuringly at him as he let go of the sword.

"It's alright Drinian!" he commented as Drinian let go of the man who was now followed by his daughter.

"I beg you take me with you..." the man pleaded making me fell so bad for him. He had lost his wife, she was gone who knows where and there was no knowing if she was alive or dead. I don't know if I lost someone I loved in those circumstances.

"I want to come!" the little girl grabbed his hand her eyes begging him to let her go. She must be scared...

"Poor child!" I muttered to Edmund who sighed knowing well what I was talking about as he started at the scene in front of us.

"No, Gael, stay with your aunt!" he told he looking back at his daughter.

"I'm a fine sailor, been on the seas my whole life..." he stated hoping it would go in his favour.

"Of course, you must!" Caspian put a hand on his shoulder before the man turned around to look at his daughter as he spoke to her telling her his final goodbyes.

"My king!" Lord Bern met us at the long boats carrying a sword in his hands. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years!"

"That's an old Narnian sword!" Edmund exclaimed amazed by it. And he was right, it truly did look old.

"There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia! Your father entrusted them to us." Lord Bern explained as he handed Caspian the sword. "Here, take it! And may it protect you!" The citizens clapped once Caspian took the sword from Bern's hands.

"Thank you, my lord! And we shall find you your lost citizens." Caspian stated before walking away towards Edmund.

"Edmund..." Caspian handed my cousin the sword patting his back knowing Edmund needed it more than he. After all he had High King Peter's sword as his own. I smiled at Edmund as he admired the sword in his hands. I walked over to one of the boats about the board it as Caspian extended his hand to help me inside. I smiled at him as I took it and climbed into the boat sitting down beside him as the four sailors rowed the boats towards the ship. I looked back at the stone walls of the Loan Islands a part of me happy we were leaving the place. But I decided to forget of the events that happened with the slave traders for now knowing we were safe again...

* * *

**A bit of a shorter chapter, I know... Sorry, but I thought it would be longer when I decided to split this into two chapters... I promise the next one will be longer!**


End file.
